Revenge Comes in Eight
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Was it a crime of passion?
1. Default Chapter

Revenge Comes in Eight  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: [GSR] crime of passion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Note: My first attempt at office humour. God and CSI fans, forgive me, please.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was gone. The shelf was empty. No terranium or pink toed tarantula was anywhere to be seen. Dust was not present, the jarred food was still in its place, but there was no spider to feed.  
  
Pulling gloves on with a resounding snap, his eyes never left the hole. He reached for the fingerprint powder with one hand and the brush with the other.  
  
No prints.  
  
There was nothing visible, but that didn't mean there wasn't something. Grasping the ultra violet light, he twisted the plastic cover to allow the purple glow to highlight the evidence.  
  
No traces.  
  
Stepping back with an eyebrow raised, he pulled off his gloves. He couldn't do anything more. It was just unbelievable that someone would steal his tarantula.  
  
Roaming his eyes over his team, he couldn't think of a person sitting at the table that would do such a thing. He would find the thief and get justice for this act of cruelty.  
  
He knew that if the food was still in the office, then his precious spider would not be eating. His pet tarantula had been kidnapped while he was out at a crime scene, ruling out Warrick, Nick and Catherine. Seeing as they were working with him. Greg hadn't left his lab. Sara was on vacation since two days ago and Hodges wouldn't dare touch anything in his office. Bobby, Archie, Mandy and Jacqui swear that they were working, which left David and Al in autopsy working the latest Las Vegas crime aftermath, a collection of dead bodies.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"If only he knew."  
  
"Something's are too valuable to leave lying around."  
  
"Time is always of the essence."  
  
"It was almost too late, but I decided to stick it out."  
  
The tarantula gobbled up the cricket before going back to hide under the clean fresh foliage.  
  
"You'll like it here little fella. Your daddy needs to apologise before you can go home."  
  
"I'm your friend and I'll look after you."  
  
"Good thing I listened to him when he talked about you, huh?"  
  
"I know what you like to eat so don't worry about going hungry."  
  
Sitting down and watching the spider was relaxing. The thought of a frantic owner was kind of funny. He won't find a clue, not just yet anyway.  
  
"Maybe I'll send a ransom note. That may make him bristle though."  
  
"I could take some snaps and send them to him. That could be funny."  
  
"Don't worry, I wont resort to sending pieces of you. You're safe, he's not."  
  
"Hmmm, you are pretty. I like your colours. I hadn't noticed before."  
  
With a coffee and a sandwich, the night sky and small company was what made the last few hours bearable. The mission to abduct the nightshift's tarantula was planned with precision that will make him proud, if, he ever finds the culprit.  
  
"I'm going to send the photo's. Should be fun."  
  
"Are you photogenic, because I am going to grab the camera."  
  
"He should get this by morning from the delivery man and, I think, a pizza. Good! why didn't I think of this before!?"  
  
"Oh Grissom my dear, you should be out of your mind by now."  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Grissom grumbled to himself as he worked his case. He tried to concentrate, but his mind kept wondering.  
  
"Have you talked to Jim?"  
  
Grissom raised his head slightly with a frustrated sighed. "And what exactly do you suggest I say?"  
  
"My tarantula was stolen."  
  
Glaring in her direction, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled the detectives number. Speaking for a few minutes, he hung up and pinned another glare across the room.  
  
"He laughed at me, but he's going to stop by in the morning."  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Any witnesses?" Brass asked as he sat across from Grissom.  
  
"None. Lab personnel were working and the guys were with me."  
  
Brass nodded and looked around the room. "Asked about?" He received a curt nod. "How about the CCTV?"  
  
"I can't do that Jim. Cavallo won't like it and I have no evidence." Grissom leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.  
  
The door of Grissom's office opened to reveal Nick and a guy in a delivery uniform. "Apparently he has a pizza for you Griss."  
  
Grissom and Brass exchanged curious glances and nodded for the delivery guy to place the pizza on the desk.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I'm not being cruel. Am I?"  
  
"Nah!"  
  
"It's a bit of fun."  
  
"Making his feathers ruffle slightly."  
  
Smiling at the spider and watching it crawl slowly around the tank was fascinating. The spider makes its web on the surface of its soil to sense it's food approaching or fleeing. If removed from the tank too many times, the web would be broken and the spider would need to fix it. Very tiring work.  
  
"At least he's not going to think it's me. Sort of cancelled myself out of the equation pretty easily."  
  
"But. . What if I'm the first suspect?"  
  
"Perhaps! Nah! I'm good, real good."  
  
"Let's not get too cocky. That could become my mistake."  
  
Thinking back to the abduction, the only evidence that could be found was the pizza guy. It was going to be tough though. No paper trail and no witnesses. Over the phone with instructions to deliver the food was easy, but getting the photo's into the box was more tricky.  
  
"Ah well, it's done now anyway."  
  
"All I had to do was get him to see the photo's."  
  
"Alex, the pizza guy thought it was a great joke once I told him, but wanted to up the stakes."  
  
"Great! I have to go on a date." Sigh. "At least it's not with Alex."  
  
Chuckling, the room warmed as the lamp flickered on. It's all in a days work when kidnapping you boss's spider.  
  
"I bet he's looking like a fool talking to Brass."  
  
"Bet Catherine put her two cents in, getting him to do something about it."  
  
"It's great when things come together."  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Alex was seated in one of the visitor chairs in Grissom's office. The pizza resting in front of Grissom. Brass stood by the door with a grin.  
  
Grissom leaned forward to open the box. "Who sent this?"  
  
"I don't know." Alex shrugged his shoulders, keeping his face plain and hidden of any expression.  
  
Brass cleared his throat gently. "You sure?"  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
Closing the box, Grissom looked up, pinning Alex with a glare. "I want an explanation."  
  
"Inside the box." Alex muttered and rolled his eyes.  
  
Grissom furrowed his brows and opened the box again. Taking a few minutes to observe the pizza, he noticed that the slices were cut deeper than usual. Picking up a slice, he saw a white envelope.  
  
Inside this envelope were three photo's, each with his spider sitting in it's tank, unharmed. No note, nothing gave away who it was that had done this, but there was still Alex.  
  
"I know nothing." Alex immediately told them as he watched Grissom closely.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Grissom smirked mockingly. The whole ordeal was weighing down on him. He loves that spider and whoever took him knew exactly how much.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Grissom replied.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Didn't need to." He pushed himself up to stand. "I'll be going now."  
  
Grissom and Brass watched him leave.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hmm. I'm so bored."  
  
"Alex would have delivered the message by now."  
  
"If I'm right, Grissom will try to keep this quiet."  
  
"It's um, semi-work related after all."  
  
The whole room went still as the phone rang.  
  
TBC  
  
Got any ideas yet? 


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Comes in Eight II  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: [GSR] crime of passion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Note: Humour is not my thing, although I've been known to tell a good joke in the past, by fluke though. lol  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hmm. I'm so bored."  
  
"Alex would have delivered the message by now."  
  
"If I'm right, Grissom will try to keep this quiet."  
  
"It's um, semi-work related after all."  
  
The whole room went still as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Erm."  
  
For a few minutes it was silent. The caller didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sara. Stop playing with me."  
  
Looking down at the spider tank, the sudden image of a bright neon sign saying 'the games up' started to flash inside her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop playing games. Have you or have you not got my spider with you?"  
  
"I don't know where your coming from, but this is my vacation time and I'm busy."  
  
"Sara!"  
  
Hanging up with a sly grin, the world suddenly looked a lot brighter.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take him to get here."  
  
"Do do think this is a good idea?"  
  
"I think I've given up too easily."  
  
"He needs to know he cannot ignore me."  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Grissom stared across his desk. "I'll be out of the lab for a while."  
  
"Sara?" Brass asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "I can't believe she did that it."  
  
"I should find out why?"  
  
The detective sighed as he looked at his friend and offered him a wry smile. "Think about it Gil."  
  
Grissom nodded and rubbed his face.  
  
Catherine stood in the office doorway with a small sympathetic smile. "It was about time she cracked. You've been too involved with your work to notice her."  
  
"Thank you Catherine. I think I can figure this out myself." Grissom stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Now I have got him where I want him. I'm not sure exactly why I did this now."  
  
"It's more than just ignoring me. It's the fact he is being unprofessional."  
  
"How can someone like him, who has emotional hang ups, make my work life miserable?"  
  
"It must be some sort of punishment."  
  
Moving around the living room, the fact that the whole crime was about to be revealed, was unnerving.  
  
It was a great idea at first, but now the heart was pounding against the chest as the clock hands ticked by.  
  
"Maybe I can pretend I'm not home."  
  
"I've got to hide you."  
  
"Perhaps I don't have to give in just yet."  
  
"It's not too warm or too cold. You can stay in here."  
  
Shutting the door quietly, the front door bell rang out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Open this door right now Sara!"  
  
Grissom's hand dropped to his side when the door opened.  
  
"Hey." Sara offered as she stared at him wide eyed. "What's up?"  
  
Huffing a dragon breath, he pushed through the door and marched into her home. "Where is he?"  
  
Raising a questioning brow at the demanding tone, she left the front door ajar and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"  
  
Twirling round to glare at her, he grinned sarcastically. "Game's up. Give me Seymour."  
  
Sara nearly burst out laughing. "Sorry?" She asked, starting to become concerned by his erratic behaviour as he started searching her apartment.  
  
"I said don't play with me, Sara. Where is he? Now!"  
  
Watching his face turn red with anger, she dropped her head and closed her eyes. This was so funny, but she forgot how much it would affect Grissom.  
  
"Don't go silent on me. I want-"  
  
Her head snapped up as she stood up straight, not showing how much she was intimidated by him. "Want!" She drawled. "What do you want? What do we all want? Grissom, it's a damn spid-shit." She whispered, rolling her eyes as she gave herself away.  
  
Grissom stared at her with narrowed eyes and a set jaw. "Sara."  
  
"Shut up." She sighed.  
  
Not listening, Grissom began his search again. "I will not shut up. I want to go back to work. I haven't got time to play silly games with you."  
  
"Anymore? Huh?" Sara countered, pinning him with a deadly glare. "No more time for games, so you bury both of us in work so you can't deal with the problem."  
  
Ignoring her, he started for the hall that spawned the bedrooms and bathroom.  
  
"Grissom!" She shouted, shocked that he was actually going to search her place and not pay attention to her. "You know, if you're just going to search my home, you can at least talk to me."  
  
Stopping in front of the first door, he turned to look at her. "You did this for my attention?" He asked.  
  
Staring at him with a look of surprise. "What? You didn't think I was capable of such an act?"  
  
"Stealing would not be on the list of Stupid Sidle Moves." He snapped.  
  
"What! I didn't steal!"  
  
Walking back into the living room, he nodded with a grin. "You committed a crime."  
  
Sara didn't take the bait. She could tell he was trying to get her to stumble again. "What crime?"  
  
He started counting them off on his fingers. "Trespassing, break and entering, theft, kidnapping..."  
  
"God!" She shouted. "You're such a hypocrite."  
  
Frowning, he asked. "Why am I a hypocrite? I haven't broken any laws."  
  
Holding up her own hand, she started counting them off. "Unprofessional treatment, PSV's, lying-"  
  
Taking an angry step forward, he stopped her. "Sara. That's different. They are not laws. It's not the same."  
  
"It is to me." She growled, turning and walking away. "Go away." She told him quietly.  
  
"I'm not going away until I get what I came for!" He shouted after her.  
  
Grissom watched as she opened a door in the hall and came back with a tank in her hands.  
  
"Here. Go away." She stared at the spider that had left the safety of the foliage and ventured to the other side of the tank.  
  
"Thank you." He sighed with relief as he quickly gave Seymour a once over with his eyes. "Did he eat?"  
  
Sara nodded. "I'm not stupid Grissom, even if you think I am."  
  
Looking back at her, he sighed. "Look. I understand why you did this." Then he added. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of him though."  
  
Moving away, she sat down in the armchair. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"I'll see you at work and I'll think about what you've done." He was speaking to the spider more than Sara. "Bye."  
  
Waiting until he had pulled the front door open enough to get through it, she sighed. "Don't expect me at work."  
  
"Sara." Grissom groaned. "Stop this now. I'm not talking to you about this."  
  
"Yeah. So I noticed." She grumbled, causally checking her watch.  
  
Not moving to come back or go, he stared at the tank. "Was this all about me ignoring you?" She didn't answer him and he looked up. "Why?"  
  
"It's all about games Grissom." She said suddenly, leaning back to place her feet on her coffee table. "You know, games? You should know about those, seeing as that's all you do... play games." She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Games?" He asked, nodding slowly. Finally getting his feet to move, he smiled slyly. "See you tonight."  
  
Furrowing her brows at him, she watched him go. Shaking her head after he left, she got up and closed the door. "Good, I hate Men! No." She corrected. "I hate one man." She growled and dragged her feet over to the kitchen table where Grissom had stood when he was shouting demands.  
  
Looking around for her cell, she grabbed her coat. As she placed her pager into her pocket, she shifted her eyes across the table and then the kitchen counters. "Where's my cell?" Before she could look around, her house phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Lost something?" His husky voice asked.  
  
Sara laughed. "Oh, funny, real funny Grissom."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"I want my cell back." She demanded softly, listening to him chuckling.  
  
"Want huh? What do we all want?" He asked playfully, echoing her recent questions.  
  
"What do you want?" His tone was serious now.  
  
THE END  
  
[Ok, I'll admit happily rather than guiltily, I can't write a funny story. It always turns more serious. I'm a serious person, but with a soft heart. You can only try, right? I've always wanted to try it once and even though it wasn't funny haha, it was kinda funny uh-huh... lol. Anyway. Hope you liked it.] 


End file.
